


Tangerine: Tonight's All About You

by HauntedClock



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Kissing, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Snowballing, Sweat, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedClock/pseuds/HauntedClock
Summary: Mao Mao is treated to an evening of well-deserved lovin'.
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Badgerclops/Tanya Keys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tangerine: Tonight's All About You

"He's gonna be _so_ sorry when I get back to HQ," Mao Mao grumbled to himself. He was speeding through the air on his aerocycle, pushing the engine to its limits as he forced the handlebars as far forward as they could go.

The sheriff glared at the hazy twilight that was cast just above the front entrance of the sheriff's HQ as he landed. He felt the muggy air of a summer evening against his face as he retracted his helmet, and it only made him more angry. He approached his home with balled fists and an equally hardened expression on his face.

Mao Mao slid open the front door of his home with great force, the sound of the wheels slamming against the end of the track echoing throughout the abode. “Badgerclops!” he shouted into the living room.

“‘Sup?” Badgerclops greeted the sheriff from the couch. He was watching a cartoon on the television with his feet propped up on the living room’s table. 

"Explain yourself, right now."

"Explain what?" Badgerclops asked in a sing-song voice.

Mao Mao stamped his foot against the floor as he took a step inside and slammed the door shut with equal force. "I know it was you!"

"What was me?"

Mao Mao's eye twitched, his hands shook, and his patience waned. "The alarm, having to travel all the way across the kingdom alone..." his voice crescendoed as he spoke, "...only to find out it was a false alarm! All so, what, you could get an extra half hour on the TV?"

Badgerclops chuckled. “Yeah,” he said without looking away from the television.

The sheriff threw his arms out to his sides in frustration. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? What if there was a real threat at our doorstep? Neither of my deputies were anywhere to be found! Who would have answered the call to action?”

“Look, nothing happened so what’s the big deal?”

“That’s not the point! I already warned you when you used the alarm to call a meeting, and you did it again! Your negligent misuse of power could get us all in serious trouble!” He stomped his way to the side of the couch, annoyed that Badgerclops didn’t seem to be taking the situation seriously. “Hey! Look at me when I’m chastising you!”

Badgerclops groaned. “Fine,” he said in a flat tone. He turned his upper body towards Mao Mao, moving his robotic elbow to the top of the couch. He smirked and opened his eye, revealing a turquoise iris.

“... Mittens."

The voice Badgerclops spoke with was all-too familiar, and not in a good way. It was feminine, breathy, and temptatious. Mao Mao knew exactly who that voice truly belonged to, and it filled him with anger; so much so that he hardly registered his right hand grasping Geraldine's hilt. The next instant, he made a mental target of the faux-Badgerclops’ neck.

Before Geraldine’s blade could be fully unsheathed, the imposter burst into a cloud of bright green leaves. Mao Mao hopped backwards, fully aware of what those leaves were capable of, and landed near the house’s front door. He slammed Geraldine into her scabbard as he landed, keeping her held at his hip. An invisible force cut the air within the cloud an innumerable amount of times, shredding all of the leaves almost instantaneously. On the side of the couch opposite Mao Mao, the form of a mischievous tanuki was revealed in full.

Standing with her left paw on her hip, Tanya Keys grinned at Mao Mao with lowered eyelids.

In a low voice, Mao Mao asked, "Where is he?" The strength of his grip matched the intensity of his glare.

"Hey, Mao Mao!" The real Badgerclops greeted his feline friend from the kitchen entryway. He waved with his robo-arm and leaned against the doorframe with his organic arm.

Tanya took a couple of steps forward, slightly exaggerating the movement of her hips as she walked. “Relax, Mittens. I’m not here for business.”

Mao Mao narrowed his eyes at the tanuki until he noticed something was off. "Wait, where—"

"With her old man," Tanya said quickly. "We have the house all to ourselves tonight."

The sheriff straightened his posture and removed his hand from Geraldine's grip. "All right, what's this about?"

Badgerclops left the kitchen and took his time making his way towards Mao Mao. “I’ll have you know, Tanya and I have become very good friends of late.”

“That so?” Mao Mao asked with a raised eyebrow, still skeptical of the badger’s intentions.

“It _is_. And we got to thinking…”

“... It’s about time I stopped by again,” Tanya finished.

“Uh huh. And _why_ exactly was this arranged? I can’t imagine this is a regular get-together.”

“Because,” Badgerclops drew out that last syllable for several seconds, “Tanya has something she wants to say.”

While Mao Mao was looking at Badgerclops, Tanya shortened the distance between herself and the sheriff. She stood no more than a meter away, respecting Mao Mao’s boundaries for once. Dropping her smile, she began to speak her piece. "Listen, Mittens. I've been thinking about what happened the last time I was here."

Mao Mao folded his arms and shifted his weight to his right leg.

“I kidnapped your best friend just to teach you a lesson, and I realize I may have gone too far. So I wanted to say… I'm sorry."

The sheriff blinked, his expression unchanged. "You came all this way just for that?"

"Not _just_ that," Badgerclops said as he ended his path at Mao Mao’s back. He gently placed his hands on the sheriff’s shoulders. “I told her that an apology wouldn’t be enough.”

Tanya finished approaching Mao Mao, standing only a few centimeters away from him. “And that’s when Badgerboy came up with an even better idea.” Her grin restored, she raised her right paw to his left cheek and moved her thumb slowly over his fur.

“What are y—”

“Your shoulders are so tense,” Badgerclops told Mao Mao as he gently rubbed his claws into the sheriff’s muscles. “You’ve been working pretty hard lately, haven’t you?”

Mao Mao closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he enjoyed the massage he was receiving. “Not much more than usual, but yes…”

Tanya asked, “Those little gremlins out there cause you a lot of trouble, don’t they?”

A hum of affirmation escaped Mao Mao’s throat.

“Let’s forget about all that junk for now,” Badgerclops said. “Tonight's all about you."

The sheriff hummed inquisitively.

Tanya moved her paws around Mao Mao's sides and interlocked her fingers behind his lower back. In doing so, her body was brought against his and their faces nearly as close. "I know what we used to have isn’t… isn’t there anymore. And I know now I had no small role to play in that. I tried to force you to change—so sure of myself that I was doing the right thing, but…” Her eyes drifted upwards towards Badgerclops. Her mouth broadened into a more earnest grin as she blinked her attention back to Mao Mao. “… I was wrong."

"We cherish you for who you are, and Tanya and I wanna prove it by helping you out. We both think you could use some...” Badgerclops couldn’t help but interrupt himself with a sensual giggle, “... _special_ attention. So just sit back and let us give you what you want." Badgerclops ceased the movements of his claws. "How's that sound?"

Mao Mao opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times at the tanuki's close proximity to him.

Tanya smiled softly and tilted her head to her left. Forgoing her usual seductive tone, she made one request: "Give a girl a chance, will ya, Mittens?"

The sheriff blushed at the unexpected tenderness of Tanya's voice. He couldn’t stop staring into her half-lidded eyes, entangled by the warm embrace of her gaze. She was a charmer, but this technique was unlike anything he had ever seen her employ before. It was almost as if she was being genuine.

“I… I…” Mao Mao sputtered. His eyes darted between Tanya and the hands on his shoulders, analyzing the bind he was in and looking for a way out. Feeling trapped and more than one kind of warm, he quickly realized he was without recourse. Letting out a frustrated growl, he let his shoulders slump in defeat. “F-fine,” he muttered, looking off to his left in embarrassment. “Just—just give me some time to get ready.”

Badgerclops patted the sheriff’s shoulders. “You got it, dude. We’ll wait for you out here.”

“Here?” Mao Mao asked, looking up at the badger. “Surely we aren’t going to defile Sofia like—”

“Relax, babe,” Badgerclops interrupted, the rarely-used term of endearment stopping the sheriff’s verbal advance. “We’ve got everything planned out. We’ll be ready when you are.” He opened his eye for the sole purpose of winking at Mao Mao.

“Mhm,” Tanya said, drawing the sheriff’s attention back to her. "We’ll take care of you, promise," she whispered into his ear.

"We'll see," Mao Mao said flatly.

* * *

Mao Mao stared at the handle on the bathroom door. He had just finished drying himself off, but the heat from the shower was already provoking a fresh round of sweat on his brow. He knew he had to get out before his work was undone, but it almost seemed futile. He needed a moment to cool off, but he would be walking out of one steamy situation and into another. It was difficult for him to come to terms with, knowing that his best friend and his ex-partner were both waiting for him on the other side of the door. Waiting to _be_ with him. He’d never shared a bed with more than one person at a time, but he trusted them when they said they wanted to make him feel good. Still, the fear—the anticipation of the unknown—made him hesitate.

 _This is… weird… but maybe it’ll be fun. I mean, they’re both good enough by themselves and together… logic dictates it’ll be even better. Besides, if I say I’m uncomfortable they’ll stop, right? This is about me. They respect me. Mostly._ Mao Mao grumbled through gritted teeth. _Enough of that! You can do this. Nothing ventured, nothing gained_ , he finally decided. Taking a deep breath, Mao Mao steeled himself and left the bathroom.

Awaiting the sheriff was the sight of Sofia, though not quite in the shape he had left her in. Her cushions were removed, and a never-before-used bed extended all the way up to the television. The mattress was supported by metal legs at the far end, and draped in crimson silk sheets. Atop the bed rested four cardioid pillows propped up against the couch, as well as two figures lounging on said pillows. Badgerclops was reclining on the right side of the bed, and Tanya the left. They both smiled at his entrance.

Tanya, her voice returned to its usual tone, said, "Welcome back."

"How did an entire bed fit under Sofia's cushions?" Mao Mao asked.

"The same way all my junk fits in my robo-arm," Badgerclops said.

"Hammerspace?"

Badgerclops threw his mechanical appendage into the air. "Ingenuity!"

Mao Mao smiled at the display, even as he noticed the badger’s robo-arm slink behind him. He felt a pinching sensation on the nape of his neck, and he was helplessly lifted off of the ground and onto the bed.

The grip on his neck was released as soon as his butt hit the mattress. “Did you _have_ to do that?”

“Sure did,” Badgerclops said. “Anyway, why didn’t you take your clothes off while you were in there?”

Mao Mao gulped. _If we’re doing this, we’re doing it on my terms._ With as much confidence as he could muster, he said, “That’s your job.”

The deputy’s eye widened, but only for a moment, as the next one saw him cup Mao Mao’s right cheek and quickly pull the sheriff in for a deep kiss. For as fast as the movement was, it was not nearly as forceful as it appeared. He could feel Mao Mao melt the instant their tongues connected, accompanied by moans that began immediately afterwards. Then, he moved his organic hand down to the sheriff’s cape and carefully removed it without interrupting their kiss. The hero's mantle was dropped on the floor behind the couch.

A black paw made contact with Mao Mao's left cheek, and Badgerclops pulled away from the kiss in response. The paw turned the slightly-dazed sheriff's face towards Tanya. "My turn," she said before initiating a kiss of her own. She was just as gentle as Badgerclops, and made a similar move for another article of crimson clothing. She interlocked her fingers with Mao Mao's, then slid the gloves right off of his cute little paws. The articles were discarded onto the growing pile of hero clothes behind the couch.

Meanwhile, Badgerclops' mouth had moved down to Mao Mao's left pectoral. Even with his eyepatch facing the sheriff’s lower body, he could see the erection that was forming between those powerful feline thighs. But that was not his mark; this was an experience to be savored, and he would have to save that particular activity for later. Instead, he stuck his tongue out and slowly licked one of Mao Mao’s nipples. The sheriff’s back arched from the sensation, nearly pulling himself out of Tanya’s kiss and pushing the nipple into his mouth. He kept his hold on that nipple until Tanya was done removing Mao Mao’s gloves. Tanya pulled away from the kiss then moved down to Mao Mao’s right pectoral, mirroring his act as he engaged in another round of making out with the sheriff.

Mao Mao was ping-ponged between his lovers, kept in a constant embrace by one while the other ventured lower. Badgerclops undid his sash, followed by Tanya undoing the straps of his cuisses. He barely felt his ankle wrappings come loose, and only managed a faint flicking of his foot-paws in response. Within a minute, the sheriff was stripped bare and laid naked between the deputy and the bounty hunter. The growing pink flesh reached full mast, standing an impressive height over the sheriff’s pudgy belly. It throbbed with his heartbeat, which was racing from all the stimulation he had just experienced. Tanya and Badgerclops shared a brief, amused look as they noticed their sheriff's cock throb before them. To say that he was enjoying himself was an understatement—he was harder than any of them could remember him ever being before.

Badgerclops and Tanya smiled at each other, then slinked down the bed until their heads were at either side of Mao Mao’s dick. Wasting no time, they attached their mouths to his penis and engaged in a double-team collaborative fellatio.

“Hoh wow,” Mao Mao breathed, his chest heaving as he moved his right paw to his forehead.

From both sides, the deputy and the bounty hunter slid their mouths up and down Mao Mao’s length. Their moans may have been a tad exaggerated, but it was all for his sake. Their tongues made contact with each pass, but neither seemed to mind. The barbs under the penis’ head provided a unique texture to it, one that both Badgerclops and Tanya enjoyed very much. They both gave frequent glances in Mao Mao's direction, making sure he was enjoying the attention every bit as much as they wanted him to. His blurred, unfocused eyes stared down at them as he panted through an open mouth, sucking in shallow breaths and relishing in the attention.

Feeling a bit cheeky, Badgerclops moved his mouth to the head of Mao Mao’s dick and took over the fellatio. The length was slick with their shared saliva, and he intended to keep it slick and moist.

At the same time, Tanya moved down to the sheriff’s sizable balls, firm and resting against the mattress. She lifted one testicle with a paw and teased the underside before rolling it around her mouth with her tongue, then moved to the other one and repeated the process.

Badgerclops looked Mao Mao in the eyes as his lips reached the base of his feline friend’s dick. He moved his tongue as best he could with a full mouth, keeping the entire length concealed within him for a few moments. Then, he bobbed his head in short, shallow movements, barely raising his lips from the base before going back down. He wanted to keep the head of Mao Mao’s dick in his throat; he knew that was a technique that the sheriff especially enjoyed.

Tanya noticed Badgerclops’ deepthroating and smirked. “Heh, showoff. You think you’re the only one that can do that?”

The deputy slowly raised his head off of Mao Mao’s dick. He kept his mouth open, leaving a bridge of saliva between the sheriff's tip and the badger's mouth, and watched the excess lubrication run down the sheriff’s length. He put his mechanical hand on the base of the well-serviced cock before him and tilted it towards Tanya. “You’re welcome to try.”

"Try?" Tanya let out a low chuckle as she tilted Mao Mao's cock towards her mouth and gave it a couple of jerks. "Let me show you how it's done." She stared into Mao Mao’s eyes as she attached her lips to the head of his penis. She circled her tongue around the row of barbs a few times, then slowly fed the dick into her mouth. The tempo of their sex act was gradual to an almost unbearable degree. The tense, longing look that Mao Mao gave Tanya was mutual, but she had to resist the temptation to speed up. This had to be drawn out; it wouldn't be fun if he climaxed early.

Tanya’s lips eventually met the base of Mao Mao’s dick. She flashed a smile at Badgerclops, who smirked and rolled his eye. She twisted her head around the cock in her mouth, slowly withdrew herself to its head, then slammed herself back down to the base. She repeated these motions with a steady intensity. Each thrust sent a shockwave of pleasure throughout Mao Mao's body, enrapturing him in her own method of deepthroating.

In reality, Mao Mao respected both Badgerclops’ and Tanya’s techniques. They could both be amazing partners in bed, and getting to experience the two of them at the same time was overwhelming his senses. “Y’all are really... doing a—a good job down there,” he moaned between uneven breaths. “By my blade, a little _too_ good—”

“Close?” Badgerclops asked.

The sheriff forced out a strained grunt in affirmation.

Badgerclops and Tanya nodded to each other. Returning to their original positions perpendicular to the sheriff’s thighs, Badgerclops placed his organic hand on the underside of Mao Mao’s dick, while Tanya placed her left paw on the topside. Together, they began to pleasure the sheriff’s cock at a moderate pace. Then, they scooted themselves forward until Mao Mao’s tip twitched just below their faces. As they pumped his dick, they bounced the head between their tongues as if they were trying to kiss around it.

Mao Mao put a paw on the back of each of their heads and urged them closer against his dick, thrusting determinedly against them. The rhythm Badgerclops and Tanya established was no more. Mao Mao had grown impatient, and was seizing his own initiative to finish. They quietly embraced the idea, redoubling their moans and pleasured, lustful expressions as they begged the sheriff with their eyes. Within a few seconds, Mao Mao let out a steady moan of his own, cumming on Badgerclops’ and Tanya’s tongues. Most of his shots made their mark, squirting against their eager mouths, but an errant string of cum managed to break past them and land on the bridge of Badgerclops’ snout. The excess of his orgasm ran down the tips of their tongues and the sides of their mouths, pooling around their paws that still gripped the base of Mao Mao's cock.

The sheriff let himself fall into the pillows behind him and stared at the ceiling, out-of-breath and lightheaded from the otherworldly orgasm he had just experienced. His thrusts came to an end at the same time. All that was left to do was feel Badgerclops’ and Tanya’s tongues move up and down his dick, cleaning up anything their mouths missed. He felt Badgerclops tap his leg a couple of times, and begrudgingly looked down to see what was going on.

Badgerclops and Tanya locked lips, swapping more than just spit. They passed Mao Mao’s cum between their mouths, sharing his taste. They pushed each other’s heads back and forth, trying their best to limit how much semen spilled out. Tanya opened her left eye and winked at Mao Mao before bringing a paw to the back of Badgerclops’ head. The badger did the same for her, and their lips remained sealed for a few moments. Then, they pulled away from each other and swallowed all that their mouths were holding. There was a moment the two stared into each other’s eyes, but it was broken up by Tanya licking the cum that landed on Badgerclops’ snout. Badgerclops giggled, and Tanya followed shortly after swallowing.

The audible gulps from his lovers coincided with the leaping of his heart. His nostrils flared, and his half-mast twitched back to life.

Tanya was the first to notice Mao Mao hardening again. She rose to her knees and grinned at the sheriff. “Ready for another round, Mittens?”

“If you need a break just say the word,” Badgerclops said as he also sat on his knees.

Mao Mao shook his head. “Noted, but…” he let out a shuddering exhale as he ran a paw along his cock, “… I think I’m good. What did you two have in mind?”

Badgerclops and Tanya nodded to each other, and Badgerclops spoke up. “We were thinking you could take a more _active_ role in the next part, if you know what I mean.”

“I'm pretty sure I follow. What I'm not following," Mao Mao smirked, pointing a finger in the air and making a circular motion, "is why you two aren’t already bending over.”

“I cherish you so much, dude,” Badgerclops said as he complied with Mao Mao’s request. He and Tanya turned their behinds towards Mao Mao and pressed their hands against the bed, presenting themselves to the sheriff.

Tanya smiled at Mao Mao over her left shoulder. “I had a feeling you’d want to sample the goods first.”

Mao Mao firmly squeezed Tanya’s ass with both paws. Without a word, he slowly dragged his tongue across her slit.

The bounty hunter shivered from the sensation. Mao Mao’s tongue was uniquely textured in a way that was similar to his penis, and it added a layer of pleasure that she sorely missed.

As Badgerclops watched Tanya’s composure falter under the sensation, he couldn’t resist teasing her. “Been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Hush,” Tanya said, moving her elbows down to the bed and folding her arms.

Using his thumbs to part her lower lips, Mao Mao shoved his tongue even further inside Tanya. Of all the words he could think to describe the taste on his tongue, or the sensation on the tip of his nose as he felt the tanuki's soft brown fur tickle at him, the one that stood out most in his mind was “nostalgic”. The nights they spent together, the feelings associated with them—the current act brought him back to a time when he trusted her with his entire being. And here he was, doing it all over again.

Mao Mao pulled away from Tanya, his lower jaw moistened in the effects of their passion. He licked the lingering, musky taste from his lips and used his right arm to wipe away what his tongue couldn’t reach.

“Just the way I remember,” the sheriff said with a grin. He moved to his left, behind the chubby ass of his badger deputy.

Badgerclops wiggled his butt in front of Mao Mao’s face, causing his fat cock and heavy balls to swing slightly. “Come get a piece of this cake, Mao Mao.”

Stopping just long enough to let out a brief, barely-audible sigh at the Badger's choice of words, Mao Mao pulled his left paw back and slapped Badgerclops’ ass hard.

“Ow!” Badgerclops yelped. His cheeks jiggled like Jell-O, the ripples travelling through his thighs and up his lower back.

Before Badgerclops had the chance to look back, Mao Mao brought pinched fingers to his lips for a chef’s kiss. He received a glare from the deputy, to which he responded with a shrug. “You liked it, didn’t you?”

As if to answer for him, Badgerclops’ cock twitched in response to the spanking. “Well, yeah. Duh.”

Mao Mao placed his paws on either side of Badgerclops’ butt. “That's all I need to hear.”

The sheriff started his trail at the deputy’s balls, rolling one on his tongue for a moment before moving on. He slid his tongue up the perineum and flicked it past the anus. With his paws, he alternated between kneading Badgerclops’ doughy ass and rubbing circles on it. There was a lot more surface area to work with compared to Tanya, and he took advantage of it. Something else Badgerclops had magnitudes more of than Tanya was smell. Musk wafted from the badger's loins due to a small buildup of sweat, and it spurred Mao Mao's tongue as deep as it could go. Though he hated when Badgerclops skipped showers, the natural smell hitting his nose was like an aphrodisiac to him and his every breath was as audible as his moans.

"Does he do this often?" Tanya whispered to Badgerclops.

"What can I say?" Badgerclops whispered back. "He loves my smells."

With one last, deep inhale, Mao Mao removed himself from the musky crevice of Badgerclops' ass. Compared to the smothering, humid heat of Badgerclops' anus, the open air of the room was surprisingly chilly to the naked feline. Stumbling back onto his makeshift throne of pillows, he weighed his options as he idly stroked his penis.

 _I wish I had two dicks_ , Mao Mao thought to himself. It was a difficult task, but he made up his mind.

"Tanya." He laid on his back and patted his lap. 

The tanuki winked and clicked her tongue at Badgerclops before rising to her knees. "Good choice," she said as she approached the eager feline.

"What about me?" Badgerclops asked, looking over his robotic shoulder.

"Badgerclops," Mao Mao pointed to his neck, "you're on throat duty."

"Nice!" Badgerclops crawled up the bed and behind Mao Mao's head. He rose to his knees and dropped his massive cock on the sheriff's face. The size of his dick was comparable to one of Mao Mao's arms. Badgerclops always enjoyed seeing those feline pupils dilate at the sight of his length and girth, though this time his view was a tad obscured. "Tap my side a few times if you need to come up for air."

Meanwhile, Tanya straddled Mao Mao’s lap and placed her paws on either side of his torso. She slid herself forward, sandwiching his cock between his groin and the folds of her labia. Making sure his penis was secure, she began grinding against it. Mao Mao’s dick was slick with her natural lubricant, and the more she moved the less friction there was between them.

At the same time Badgerclops plunged his dick into Mao Mao's mouth, Tanya slid the sheriff's penis inside of her. The space between them was limited due to the sheriff's small frame, but that wouldn't stop either of them from going all-out. They spent a few moments adjusting themselves and making sure all three of them were comfortable before starting proper.

Mao Mao could barely move. Tanya had his lower half pinned down, wrapping his penis in her pulsing heat. His mouth was full of badger cock, his vision was obscured by a pair of hefty badger balls hitting his forehead, and his nose was being constantly assaulted by an increasingly intoxicating musk. There was so much going on that it was difficult to tell which way was up. He was on cloud nine.

Tanya felt her walls squeeze Mao Mao tighter and tighter, signalling an impending release. She violently slammed herself down on Mao Mao’s lap several times, the harsh impacts making her moans come out shaky. With one last wet smack she came to a stop and was overcome by a tingling sensation, dispersing all of her body's built-up tension. A milky, viscous substance peeked its way through the gap between their bodies. “I’ll give you this one, Mittens,” she said after her breath stabilized, “I’ve missed this.”

“Y’know, I wanted to ask you about that,” Badgerclops said as he brought a claw to his chin. “Couldn’t you just make a clone of Mao Mao?”

Tanya looked up at Badgerclops. “It’s not that easy. I need concentration to keep the illusion going. You ever build a house of cards with a vibrator inside you?”

“Yeah, actually!” Badgerclops said cheerfully. “It was a bet between Mao Mao and I.”

“Oh yeah?” Tanya grinned. “How’d that go?”

Badgerclops giggled as he said, “I won.”

Tanya put her paws on Badgerclops’ cheeks and squished them, causing the badger to giggle even more. “Good for you, big guy.” She slid her paws to the back of his head and pulled him towards her. “Now let’s get back to Mittens, shall we?”

Thrown off-balance, Badgerclops was pulled farther forward than he was expecting. He closed his eye and held his arms out to brace his fall. His hands made contact with the bed safely enough, and without his penis getting pulled out of Mao Mao. The breath of the tanuki below him warmed his face, and he was sure she was experiencing the same.

“I think you’ll get more mileage out of this position,” Tanya said.

Badgerclops smiled and put Tanya’s theory to the test. He wiggled his butt, adjusting himself once again, then started his thrusts anew. She was correct; he had a much greater range of motion than before. He kept his eye closed and continued his motions, silently thankful for her suggestion.

Tanya wasn’t entirely left out to dry; she was being moved along with Badgerclops’ thrusts, though not as much as she would be were she in control. She also admitted to herself that the expression on his face was adorable, so much so that she found herself smiling.

“I’m gonna bust, dude,” Badgerclops warned Mao Mao. He felt the sheriff’s paws grip his ass and assist in his thrusting. That was the encouragement he was looking for. With bared and gritted teeth, he widened his knees slightly and fucked Mao Mao’s face as hard as he could.

A trail of saliva ran between Mao Mao’s eyes and down his forehead. The balls slapping his face were also coated in the stuff, and the sound of the impact was loud and wet. With the amount of effort required for these actions, Badgerclops was producing a lot more sweat than before. The heat and the smell further dulled his senses. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he nearly lost himself in his pleasure. The thrusting stopped, replaced with an intense throbbing, and he almost didn't register the cum flooding his throat. He moaned loudly around the dick in his mouth, reveling in the sensory assault. 

Badgerclops made a few last micro-thrusts to ride out the rest of his orgasm before he finally came to a stop. His breaths were deep and ragged, this level of physical activity far above his usual threshold. He slowly opened his eye to the sight of Tanya smiling up at him, and he grinned back.

“Have I ever told you how cute you are?” the tanuki asked.

“Never hurts to hear it again.” With the help of his extending rob-arm, Badgerclops pushed himself off of Tanya and sat up straight. He then leaned back and his dick flopped out of its receptacle, connected to Mao Mao’s snout by several trails of saliva and semen. He sat on his butt and sank into the pillows behind him, spent and ready to rest.

Mao Mao licked his lips and wiped his face free of any remaining mess. He, too, needed to catch his breath, though he asked his deputy a question all the same. “Badgerclops, scoot down here a bit, would you?”

Badgerclops did as he was told, lifting Mao Mao’s upper body to make room for his big body. He placed the feline’s head on the right side of his lap, right next to the base of his penis.

“Perfect.” Mao Mao twisted his torso and gave Badgerclops’ penis mouth service, keeping the softening flesh in place with his right paw.

Further down the bed, Tanya had arched her back and started riding Mao Mao's dick again. She kept her left paw on her hip while holding the right one on her clit, teasing it between two of her fingers. The sheriff tended to keep his gaze on the dick before him, so she allowed herself a little fun. She knew he couldn’t be far off from his second orgasm, and prepared a trap for him.

The reduced sensitivity caused by Mao Mao’s first orgasm had helped him hold out for this long, but he was reaching his limit for the second time. He took his mouth off of Badgerclops’ penis and turned his head towards Tanya to warn her.

The tanuki stared into the feline’s eyes with a half-lidded gaze, accompanied by a grin that gave her an exceedingly smug aura. She brought her right paw just under her mouth and, in a low voice, asked, “Gonna cum?”

Mao Mao gripped Tanya’s waist and, without removing himself from her, flipped her onto her back. The motion pushed him forward slightly, enough for her head to land a few centimeters away from Badgerclops' crotch. Though his head was turned downwards to face Tanya, Mao Mao kept his eyes and teeth clenched shut. He supported himself with arms outstretched, pushed into the areas on either side of her head, and let his lower half go wild.

Tanya was surprised her plan was so effective, but she wasn't about to complain. She gripped the sheets beneath her with both paws, not that it would stop her from being pushed up the bed with every thrust. She kept her legs in the air to give Mao Mao as much room to move as possible. The specimen of a man above her was giving it his all, and she was ready to receive it.

What started as grunts quickly became growls, and his thrusts became more feral to match. He threw his head up and came inside of her, but he did not stop. Through his entire orgasm, Mao Mao kept his hips moving at a breakneck speed. It took nearly thirty seconds for him to slow down, and thirty more to finally stop. His mouth hung open and his chest heaved as he caught his breath, attempting to recover from both the pleasure and the strain his body had just experienced.

Tanya was in a similarly exhausted state. Her grip on the sheets loosened and her head rested on the mattress. She stared at the ceiling past Mao Mao, swearing to herself she could see stars. Satisfied, she sighed with a smile on her face.

Mao Mao could feel the strength in his arms waning. He pushed himself to his right and fell onto the space next to Tanya. The sheets were thoroughly soiled. The once-pristine cloths were inundated with sweat, semen, and arousal fluid that wafted a carnal, musky scent into the air. Despite the cooling dampness beneath him, he was content to lay there and catch his breath, but something cold and hard wrapped itself around his waist and dragged him up the bed.

Badgerclops brought Mao Mao and Tanya next to him so they could all lay on the pillows together, the same way they started the evening. He turned to his right and slung his organic arm over Mao Mao, resting it on the feline’s right side. Tanya did the same with her right arm, attaching it to the sheriff’s left shoulder. The three of them laid like this in silence for a few moments, basking in the glorious afterglow of the best sex any of them have ever had.

“You two are the best, you know that?” Mao Mao asked, breaking the silence.

“‘You two’, eh?” Tanya asked.

Mao Mao turned his head towards Tanya. “You were right, Tanya. We can’t go back to how we used to be, but things are different now. Now… maybe we can start something else.” He gave her an earnest smile. “Assuming you don’t disappear in a puff of smoke, that is.”

“We’ll see where the wind’s blowing,” she said with a smile.

“Aww, I’m really glad you two are making up,” Badgerclops said. “By the way, since this was all my idea, I’m taking credit for restoring this friendship.”

Tanya let out a couple of exhausted laughs. “Go ahead, Badgerboy.” She lifted her head to look over Mao Mao at Badgerclops, who returned her gaze. The two of them nodded to each other and laid their heads back down.

In unison, Badgerclops and Tanya kissed Mao Mao's cheeks. They then nuzzled against his neck and tightened their embrace around him.

Despite the growing need to use the restroom and take another shower, Mao Mao closed his eyes and smiled at the love he had received—a love he hoped to continue receiving.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd even write this, let alone enjoy it as much as I did. Big thanks to friends Hekmugi and NoiNipi for being beta-readers, the latter specifically for being consultant on Tanya's anatomy!
> 
> Comments? Criticisms? Both are much appreciated.


End file.
